Long Lost
by PrincessMarMar
Summary: Marina is a 16 year old girl living in America who has no past, no future, and no parents. All she has is her weird personality, her hobbies, her dreams, and her British grandmother. What will happen to her? Will she ever discover who she really is? R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Marina

Hello. Hi. How you doing? Great? Well, I'm glad you are. Me, yeah same here. Dont have any idea to who I am, huh? Well, if you met me, you'd think I was the strangest person you've ever met. For one, if you asked me who I was, I wouldn't just tell you my name. I'd tell you everything: my name, where I live, who I live with, what I do, where I like to go, my several hobbies, etcetera. Every time I do that I get the same reaction: a confused face and no response. Well, they asked who I was! So I told them the answer I think is needed. All of my life they've always found me to be strange. In school and even in public they'd always look at me and ask me why I am the way I am. And I always tell them that's the way I am to begin with! I can't help thinking the way I do or the things I like. It's impossible to tell me to stop, because then if I did, who would I be? I'd be an insecure person that everyone wants me to be. Well, anyway, this is all unimportant rubbish. What I meant to say is, I think I'm the only child on Earth who One: is very, very interested in subjects that most children my age would hate and find complicated; Two: I dream, write, and draw of things that are just too impossible for anyone to imagine; Three: I don't have any friends because they think I'm too weird; Four: The only relative I know and live with is my grandmother; Five: My grandmother is British and I'm not. Well, sometimes I involuntarily say things with the accent; and Six: I don't have a clue as to whom or where my parents are. I'm probably the only girl who has all of these problems at once. And out of all of them, the last one affects me the most. I've always wanted to know who they were and why they left me with my grandma and were never around to raise me, or at least come in to visit me. I asked granny several times what ever happened to them. All she ever says is, "They've gone." I always ask her where they've gone to, and she always repeats, "They've gone, sweetheart." I remember when I was young; I used to yearn for them. I'd have nightmares of terrible monsters only someone as loony as me would dream up of, and then cry out for them to comfort me. The lights would always turn on down the hall and I'd hear running footsteps approach me. And every time I heard them, I would hope they were my parents. But I was always sadly mistaken, as it was my grandma and only her. However, I was never mad at her when she came over to my room on those sleepless nights. She'd always hold me in her arms and tell me it's alright. That no monster would ever come and get me, and if they did, they'd have to get through her first. No mannequins from a shop window would come after me and try to kill me. No being on a spaceship that was about to be destroyed by an expanding sun. No strange cylindrical robots with sticks that looked like a plunger and a giant whisker, along with balls on their ends, and they always shouted "EXTERMINATE!" and shot their evil death ray. No people with openings to their brain to which their knowledge could be taken from. No child in a gas mask would approach me, calling for his mummy and then asking me if I was his mummy. I was safe. But I still had that emptiness. A large part of me felt like that gas mask child. Where was my mummy? Who was my mummy? And my daddy too? Who's my daddy? Well, that time has passed. I'm older now, and I intend to search for them myself if grandma won't tell me. I feel like now is the age, y'know? 16 years. Great amount of time on me. Maybe I'll start right now. Yeah, thats a great idea!

"Marina, sweetheart! Dinner!"

Hm. Nevermind, that'll have to wait. Out of all the food in the world, I will never miss out on grandma Jackie's supper!


	2. Chapter 2 Doctor and Rose

**A/N: This is set after The Doctor Dances where Rose and the Doctor just saved Jack from his ship exploding and brought him on the TARDIS. They might seem a little OOC, and if they do, I apologize! I tried getting them to be as in character as possible. Well... Enjoy!**

* * *

"I think what the Doctor is trying to say is… you may cut in." Rose said, smiling at Jack, their new addition to the TARDIS. She took his hand, wanting him to dance with her like he did earlier on his invisible spaceship by Big Ben.

"Rose, I've just remembered!" The Doctor exclaimed, looking over at Rose and Jack.

"What?" she asked.

He started snapping his fingers, moving his arms, hips, and feet all at once. "I can dance!" He made his way over to Rose and Jack, still snapping and moving his feet, with that large happy grin on his face that always made her smile. "I can dance!"

"Actually, Doctor…" she stood in front of Jack, but very amused by the Doctor's dancing. "...I thought Jack might like this dance." She felt a giggle come on, as the Doctor continued his little moves, still grinning broadly. She tried to keep her mouth shut from not going into a giggling fit at how funny and ridiculous he was right now.

"I'm sure he would, Rose. I'm absolutely certain! But who with?"

Rose couldn't resist this situation with the Doctor offering to dance with her. Nor could she hold back what she was trying to conceal. She stifled her laughter and went on up to him to dance. She giggled as he took her hands and waist and took her into a jive around the TARDIS. Rose smiled at the Doctor's own charming smile that was reflecting his true happiness of the moment. They had literally just saved a mass of people from infecting the world, just because of one lonely little boy in a gas mask who wanted his mummy. He had been reunited with her and was cured, along with the other people who had been affected. Rose felt just as happy as the Doctor did. They danced in rhythm of their feet, as she looked down at them, and grinned back up at the Doctor. He spun her out and then in.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed as it took her a little off guard. Then he took her for another jive. This time he let her dance on her own, and she followed on what he was doing: snapping her fingers, moving her arms, hips, and feet. She giggled at how silly she felt mimicking the Doctor's dance.

Jack watched the pair dance and smiled. The Doctor and Rose. He had just met them and he already knew something was up. When Rose was about to dance with him, and the Doctor immediately cut in and told her he could dance again, then she left him without any hesitation to be with the Doctor; the way they acted around each other, especially in a time like what just happened, it was dare he say, cute? Well that made perfect sense. Both of them were cute people. Jack grinned more as he grooved on his own to the music, still watching the couple dance.

The Doctor then dipped Rose, which caused her to exclaim, and brought her back up. She laughed. "S' very good, Doctor! Those are some great moves!" she said, continuing to giggle.

"Think so? Why thank you, Rose!" the Doctor grinned at her. She grinned back with her tongue poking out from behind her teeth. Oh, how he wished she'd do every time she was happy. He wouldn't admit it, but he really liked that smile of hers. It made her look rather pretty in fact. But she was always pretty. He realized what he was thinking about and quickly stopped. No. He couldn't be doing this. Not again. It wasn't right. But he knew he couldn't help it. He looked down.

Rose picked up his look, and smiled reassuringly, her tongue about to poke out again. "Hey, I mean it. You dance well, Doctor. You should do it more often."

And like that, his smile reappeared. Rose had to be the only one besides his TARDIS that had the ability to cheer him up that quickly. "Maybe I will." For a moment they were just staring, the Doctor still holding Rose's hand and waist; with both their eyes gazing upon each other. His tense, ice blue eyes looking into her soft, warm brown ones. Rose felt her heart flutter at the way he was looking at her.

"Ahem." Jack interrupted.

At that moment, the Doctor released her and turned to Jack. "Yes?"

"Sorry to break up the lovey doveyness you have, but I was just wondering, where exactly are we planning to go to next?"

"Oh! Right!" the Doctor said, ignoring the first thing Jack said and then turned to the console where he pulled switches and some levers. "Well we can go anywhere, really. Wherever. Whenever. What sounds good?"

"London." Rose said.

"London? Why? Haven't we already been there enough times?" he joked.

"Nah, I don't think so." Rose replied, smiling.

"Alright then. London it is! You can see your mum and Ricky again, Rose. Oh, and speaking of your mom, she's still alright with it all, yes? I hope she wont slap me again. Really Rose, your mother I'm sure is a great woman, but I just don't think I can handle a second slap from her. I can only take so much."

Jack snickered and then started laughing. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut it." Rose joked.

"Well besides her, there's Ricky too. I know you'll want to see him again, huh Rose?" he put on a fake smile for her. He really didnt want that. Not him to tag along. Anyone but him. The Doctor was afraid the same thing would happen like the first time he had met her. He'd get himself in trouble, then they'd have to rescue him and stop all of their plans for it. He kept his composure for Rose.

But that didn't make her happy. Her face quickly fell when he said his name. "Mickey." She'd forgotten about him. How could she have forgotten about one of her truest of friends? Well, not just friends. They were more than that. But ever since the Doctor, it all stopped. And she had completely abandoned Mickey for him. She had never felt guiltier before. "Yeah..." She didn't care if they weren't together, he was still her friend. And they'd always be that way regardless of anything. Hopefully.

He turned to notice her expression and looked at her. "Rose?"

"Nothin'. Um… I'll uh… I'll just leave you two to get better acquainted, yeah?" She put on a forced smile and then left the room, going down the corridor.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his head.

"Ooh.." Jack piped up, coming over to the Doctor and realizing the drama of situation. "Who's this Mickey?"

"Trouble."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rose got into her pjs and washed her face in the bedroom the TARDIS had given her. She was rather fond of the Doctor's time machine. The technology of it was amazing, and the generosity and kindness of it was even sweeter. Rose was just a newcomer, and she felt like she was already liked by a great Time Lord spaceship. She smiled at the thought. She hadn't smiled in well over an hour because she had been crying. _Another mistake. Another stupid ape mistake. _She thought, using the Doctor's words. She wiped her eyes with a towel and went over to her puffy pink comforter bed and plopped down on top of it. She looked up at the ceiling. She slowly closed her eyes, and listened to the soothing sound of the TARDIS humming. She thought about everything. Mickey, her mum, her mate Shareen, Jack, and of course the Doctor. He was always on her mind. And she couldn't get him out of it. Why? What about him was making her feel so.. happy? Rose figured it out. Oh, but it was impossible.

"Rose?"

She opened her eyes and turned to see the man in question. She flushed, and bit her lip. "Hi Doctor."

"Hello." He smiled. "Are you alright?"

"Sure. Why?"

"Well ya just left with a forced smile and I could tell that wasn't you."

She looked away embarassed. "M' sorry."

"No Rose." he took a moment before he continued. "Its not your fault."

Then she looked back at him and half smiled. "Did Jack tell you to come over here?"

"He might've suggested it." the Doctor chuckled. "Um.. If it makes you feel any better, we're not goin' to London. We're goin' to Cardiff."

She sat up. "Cardiff?"

"The TARDIS is about to run out of energy, and we need to re-energize before we can go any further. And there's some scarring leftover from the rift that Gwenyth closed. And its perfect for the TARDIS to use. So Cardiff it is. "

Rose quarter smiled. "Alright then."

"Yep."

She really felt happy with this. She wouldn't have to face the scolding of Mickey like she knew she would recieve. If anyone knew him besides his late gran, it was her. However, she'd have to face it sometime. Rose got up out of bed and went right over to the Doctor, and wrapped her arms aroud him in a hug, which he slowly returned. "T-thank you." Rose said timidly.

"Of course." He replied. He smiled down at her. She was happy again. Well, a little happy. But still happy nonetheless.

Then, without thinking, Rose gave the Doctor a peck on the cheek. She let go of him and smiled fully, blushing lightly. "Well.. uh.. good night."

He stared at her in shock for a while. "Right. G'night Rose." Then he turned around and walked out of her room whithout a single expression on his face.

Seeing this, she quickly regretted what she did. No expression meant he didn't like it.

Unbeknownst to her, as soon as the Doctor left and was heading down the hall, his hearts beat faster as a wide grin spread across his face as he felt where Rose had pecked him. "Fantastic."


	3. Chapter 3 Highschool Never Ends

_I found myself running for my life. Nothing new though. I was constantly running. Whether it was from something scary, a bully at school, or my grandma when she was angry, I was always on the run. But quite frankly, I really like running.  
They were chasing me again. Those robotic nightmares. They wanted me for their own so they could destroy me. It's been like that every time I dream of them. But this time, I apparently dreamed differently. I was wondering what they were called, and they finally decided to name themselves. I discovered what I was running through: a spaceship. Almost like the ones they had in the movies, but this one looked far more real and far less cheesy. The ship was long and lit by its alien lights. I thought I'd be running forever until I heard a noise. A strange whirring noise. I saw a box far away on the long path, with its door wide open and a glow coming out of it. There were two silhouetted figures standing in the doorway of it. One tall and masculine, the other shorter and feminine looking. They were a man and a woman. That was obvious. It even looked like they were reaching out to me! The woman looked like it most. Her hand was outstretched in my direction and I could've sworn I heard her call my name. I ran as fast as I could to them, to her especially. I was almost there, but suddenly, the doors flew closed, and the box began to whir and dissipate away. "No!" I cried, as it disappeared. I skidded to a halt after it vanished, where I saw that it was now the end of the path. And then I heard them coming. I turned around to see them rolling down the hall. There were at least 20 of them and I'm pretty sure more were following behind. I looked to my left and my right for another exit, but it just HAD to be a dead end. _

"_YOU ARE AN ENEMY OF THE DALEKS."_

_I turned around to face them. "I'm sorry, what?"_

"_YOU MUST BE DESTROYED."_

"_Da-leks?"_

"_EXTERMINATE!" _

_Before I could say another word, they shot their evil death ray at me. Crap. I'm dead._  
I was jolted awake by the sound of my alarm clock going off. Only a dream, like always. I opened my eyes and reached over to turn it off. 6:00 AM. I sat up, pulled off my blue bedsheets, got out of it, made it, turned on all the lights, and dashed off to my room's bathroom. I brushed my bed head hair until it was smooth, wavy, and silky; just the way I liked it. As I looked at it closely I realized I had several split ends.

"What? It's only been a month since I got rid of them and now they're back? Ugh!" I glared at my reflection in the mirror. I sighed. "Guess I'll tell Gram to cut my hair. Again." The problem with my hair was that it could never stay tame. It always had a problem I had to fix. And I HATED it.

I brushed my teeth, stripped myself of my pajamas, and took a quick body shower. I dried off, and jumped into my clothes for the day that I had picked out a day before: Some black skinny jeans and a sequined black shirt I got yesterday through the mail from my supposed "Uncle Jack". He's another relative I don't know and never met before in my life. But I always get these little gifts from him. Usually it's new clothes, school supplies, my diary, reading books, little souvenirs from different countries, notebooks, toys, once some perfume, money, or some strange techno gadgets I always tinker with. In all honesty, I appreciate these presents he gives me, but I'm not feeling right with it for two reasons. One, if he obviously has time to send me presents, why can't he ever meet me in person? Is he always travelling enough times to never come around my area and stop in for a spell? Maybe even a hello? I don't get it. Doesn't make any sense in the least. A human being can't just travel everywhere 24/7, collecting things, and then sending it through the mail! Ugh. And the second reason is I can't say I'm all too comfortable with the fact that Uncle Jack apparently knows my shirt size AND jean size. Yes, I know he's family and that should be ok, but still, I never met him like ever. I find that odd that he knows, and no one's ever even told him. I never told him because I never met him! Oh well. Such is the oddness of my life.

I cleaned up, grabbed my backpack and went to the kitchen where I had a few bites of cereal and some milk and orange juice. Then I headed out the door to the living room where grandma was sitting on the couch, watching TV and sipping her tea. I came over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, Gran!" I said as I went out the door.

"Bye, sweetheart! Have a good day at school!" she waved.

I shut the front door and headed to the backyard, where I grabbed my blue bike and rode it out down the drive way and onto the sidewalk. Is it me, or is my bike the same color as my sheets?

I went past the 7 streets of neighborhood I lived in. As I reached the main crosswalk I looked both ways I quickly made it across and onto the main sidewalk to my school. High school, to be precise. And let me tell you, it never has and never will be anything like High School Musical. Highschool never will be a little musical where you sing about everything that happens to you. It's utter rubbish.

When I arrived at my school's back gates, I went and parked my bike in the bike cage, and walked towards my first period class: U.S History. One of the ones I don't have much interest in. I like British history better. What also sucks is that first period is all the way at the front of the school! Along the way, I met up with one of my only friends, Trevor Rogers.

"Hey, Marina." he waved and called out.

"Hello, Trevor!" I said, running over to him and hugging him.

"What's up?"

"The sky." I laughed. "Just kidding. Same old, same old. You?"

He chuckled, "Like it is all the time. Ariel cries at 3 in the morning, get woken up, not able to go back to sleep, but when I am dad comes in to wake me up, and it's all hell from there to get to school. And that's why I'm always sleeping first period."

I honestly felt bad for him for what he had to go through ever since his little sister, Ariel, was born 5 months ago. I couldn't relate though, considering it was only me and my gran. It made me think: If my parents were around, would they have another baby so I would have a little brother or sister and then that baby would wake me up early in the morning? Well, guess I'll never know.

"Sorry about that, Trev." I patted his back. "Let's go to class, yeah?"

We headed off to first period together. Trevor understands the class more than I do, so when I need it, he helps me out with it.

"So, you do your homework?"

"Most of it."

o-o-o-o-o-o

As we settled into class, I yanked out my nearly completed homework out of my backpack and set it down on my desk.

"What didn't you finish?" Trevor asked.

"Just the last question about the NAACP."

He nearly laughed out loud. "You're smarter than that, I know you. It's Rosa Parks. Everyone knows that. The NAACP put her up to refusing to get up out of her seat if a white man were to tell her to."

"I thought she did it on her own!"

"Nope."

"Well that makes her incredibly less cool." I scribbled in the answers I copied off of Trevor's paper. "Thanks, Trev."

As we went through class, our teacher, Mrs. Harding, passed out notes and lectured us on Martin Luther King and his famous "I have a Dream" speech. In my opinion I think the man was amazing for his bravery and devotion to end segregation and racism, and fight for freedom and equality. And it was indeed sad to how he was assassinated for trying to make a difference. It's a tragedy to how some people just can't cope with change and will go to violent measures to stop it. (sigh) America. Your founding fathers would be turning in their graves if they could see this.

I watched as the clock ticked away time. 20 minutes till' class is over. Great. I pulled out my drawing paper to pass the time, and slipped it halfway underneath my notes so the teacher didn't see and would think I was writing. You wouldn't believe how many times she's caught me drawing instead of working. I took into mind a deep thought on what to draw, and got an idea. As Trevor looked over to see what I was doing, I sketched out a man and a woman dancing together next to a police phone box. After I finished it, I smiled in satisfaction.

"Fantastic."


End file.
